


Trouble with a Customer

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Nico just wanted to get her shift over quick and painlessly. Too bad a cute customer had a different idea. Kind of a sequel more of a prequel to Trouble at the Bookstore.





	Trouble with a Customer

Nico P.O.V.

Only twenty more minutes until I’m finally done with this trash shift. I mean at least it has been busy because everyone and their dog is here getting their textbooks. However that means I have to have bullshit small talk with everyone who comes in unless I want to get another talk about ‘not being personable enough for the position’. Fifteen minutes left. Oh look yet another person buying books. At least she’s cute and she looks friendly enough that small talk won’t be too hard.

“Hi how are you today? Did you find all the books you need?” She looks pissed all of a sudden, guess I read her aura wrong.

“Oh yeah I sure did get all of my overpriced textbooks. All four of them, which with access codes included is probably around $600. Actually I’m probably being too cheap there, might as well round up and charge me $1000. Probably is with the tax you put on it. I mean god what else are you going to charge me for? Oh maybe this edition has a special acknowledgment in it, now it's another $100 more expensive. Wait I know it, now my online class has an all new book I need to buy and not only that but it is a first edition so I can’t get used and for some reason I can’t rent so now I have to buy another $200 bullshit book. Ugh also why do you look so good in such an awful polo uniform its not fair. I’m just trying to buy my way too expensive textbooks from your store and you have to look not terrible? You should look and feel as miserable as me for putting me in debt.”

Well shit I was not expecting that. Not only did I just get blamed for taxes and the pricing on books but apparently I’m making books for online classes and writing acknowledgements in books. Where is my fucking raise for such an extensive job? Now that last part is interesting though. Glad she thinks I look ‘so good’ and ‘not terrible’ even if she wishes the opposite were true. It never hurts to be complimented, even by cute girls who might be crazy.

“Well alright your total is $623.43, please come back soon. Also sorry about how expensive the books are I just felt like going on vacation this year, you know how it is.” Her face gets all red and her eyes are huge, not expecting my sarcastic response.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I just went off on you like that. I’m so sorry! I’m going to run out of here and hopefully never do anything like that ever again. Bye!”

Shaking my head at her mood change I check the clock. Ugh still five more minutes.

“Hey Nico, I see you are making new friends!”

“Shut up Chase. I have no idea what that was about.”

“Hey at least she was hot though.” I won't admit it to him but I definitely agree. And even though she was crazy I hope I see her again sometime. She would for sure make my life interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So that last one I thought was my worst and was actually my most successful story on here so I felt really excited about writing this. Also felt really awkward trying to write the rant but hopefully it ends up being alright. If anyone wants to see anything else from this kind of series let me know. I like to write but it takes me forever to come up with ideas lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
